Villain To-Do List
by GlockenBlume
Summary: One-Shot. Sam has a writing assignment. Dean helps. Fluff Commences.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Note: Okay, I sat down at my computer to start writing a Fall To Darkness again and this is what happened. I don't know. I love young Sam and Dean though so there we go. Sorry for any and all grammar mistakes. I will finish a Fall to Darkness...eventually. I just need the mood to strike. **

**Tell me what you think. :D**

* * *

"I have to write a to-do list for a villain." Seven-year old Sammy explained from where he's sprawled out on the motel bed farthest from the door. "It can be any eight things I want but I gotta make sure and describe it real well. Mrs. Fisher said we'll even be able to write a story on it later in the week!"

Dean merely shook his head at his lost cause of a little brother. He's never meant anyone as excited by homework as Sam. Somehow Dean must have failed the kid. Still…the idea sounded cool and it beat messing with the room's crappy TV all evening. "So you're going to have this guy chop off some heads right?" He asked.

"Girl." Sam mumbled without looking up from his notebook.

"What?" Dean demanded plopping down on the bed across from his brother.

"My villain," Sammy explained finally looking up, "she's a girl."

"Oh Samantha…" Dean sighed out.

"Hey! I'm being creative!" Sam defended himself. "Jerry and Conner are _both _doing guy villains and I know everyone else will too! Mrs. Fisher wanted us thinking outside the box though! I just know my story gonna be the bestest in the whole class Dean!"

"Bestest isn't a word kiddo." Dean mumbled. "It's just _the best _in the whole class."

"Oh." Dean smirked at the squirt's furrowed brow. The genius was probably committing that to his memory bank now. The kid was too smart for his own good.

"So what does this girl villain have on her to-do list? Getting her hair down maybe?"

The bitchface was Dean's only response for several minutes as Sam continued to scribble stuff down in his notebook. The big brother just sighed and leaned back on the bed's headboard. He knew Sammy's excitement would win over his irritation in a few seconds.

"Her names The Ugly Princess," Dean barely suppressed his groan of shame, "and she comes from a family of the best superheroes of all time. She has an older sister—The Shrinking Insect whose the most famous superhero in the whole world. So because of her family The Ugly Princess has to keep herself a secret or else they'd _kill her_!"

Dean blinked at the _very _in-depth background story. Are all seven-year old able to just come up with something like that on the spot? Dean would have to look in to it. If Sammy needed some kind of challenge in his school work Dean would get it for him.

"So a villain from a big family heroes huh? Okay that's kind of cool. What's her to-do list?"

Sam ripped out the notebook page he'd been scribbling on and passed it over to Dean. "Can you check it for me?" Sam asked earnestly. "I don't wanna have any mistakes."

"Yeah. Sure thing kiddo." Dean promised while flipping the page around to try and decipher the kid's chicken scratch. Sammy totally got his handwriting from dad.

_Villain To-Do List_

_By Sammy Winchester_

_-The UGLY PRINCESS_

_1. Heroes Training _

_2. Powers Training_

_3. Citizen Saving_

_4. Sneak away to underground liar_

_5. Rob a bank_

_6. Escape older sister_

_7. Hide money in lair_

_8. Get enough money to leave hero family to be villain._

"You like it?" Sammy asked after noticing Dean had finished reading through it. "In my story I'm gonna have The Ugly Princess rob _all _the banks all over her town so she can have all the money she needs to get away from all her family. Then she's going to leave so she can start her plan on taking over the world! She'll be the bestes—er, _the best _and scariest villain of all time!"

"So she's going to run off on her family?" Dean questioned dubiously. "What about her older sister? The Shrinking Insect probably won't like her little sister just disappearing."

Sammy shrugged swiping the notebook page out of Dean's hands. "She's a _villain _Dean." The kid explained. "She can't just stay with her family of heroes. She wants to be herself."

Well Dean didn't like it. In his twelve-year old head there was absolutely nothing that justified walking out on your family. He really didn't like the fact this idea came out of his little brother's noggin.

"Families are where you can be yourself." Dean countered, "The Ugly Princess should be able to tell her family anything. I mean—really Sammy? Do you honestly think her older sister doesn't know she's a villain? Older siblings know everything."

Sammy looked up to study Dean for a second. It was actually uncomfortable. Finally the seven-year old nodded seriously. "You're right Dean. The Shrinking Insect should already know about The Ugly Princess being a villain." Sam's face brightened after a second. "Actually! The older sister probably _helped _The Ugly Princess get all the stolen money to her lair! All along they've been planning on traveling the world and causing trouble together! They can do it because they're both a little bit bad and a little bit good."

"Them against the world then?" Dean whispered.

Sammy looked up and smiled widely at Dean. Total understanding written on his little brother's face. "Yeah. Them against the world."

Dean nodded and got to his feet. "It's going to be a good story Sammy." Dean whispered before hurrying into the kitchen. The atmosphere had turned it something that felt suspiciously like a chick-flick moment. It was best to make his exist now. "I'm gonna make dinner kid. You good with PBJ?"

"Sure Dean." Sam mumbled. His head was once again hunched over his notebook, probably writing out his story way before he even needed to begin it.

Oh Samantha…


End file.
